


Challenge My Claim

by Nikolaus_Chaser



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha!Dean, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Bottom!Cas, Breeding, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Castiel, Protective Dean Winchester, Sexual Harassment, omega!cas, top!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-11
Packaged: 2018-06-01 15:57:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6526633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikolaus_Chaser/pseuds/Nikolaus_Chaser
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel goes into heat during school and while waiting for Dean to arrive at the locker rooms to take him home, is cornered and harassed by the football team.  When Dean arrives on the scene, it's important that he show everybody there that <i>he</i> is the one with a claim on Castiel, and none of them should even think of challenging it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Challenge My Claim

There was a warmth pooling somewhere low in Cas’s belly, sending small shocks through his body in waves. Sweat beaded on his forehead and he reached up to wipe his face, eyes fluttering shut as a wave of dizziness overtook him. Fuck, was it hot in this classroom. He frowned to himself and shifted in his seat, feelings the wet side of his underwear against the back of his ass and glancing up at the clock in his seventh period classroom. There was still fifteen minutes left to class, and he was going into heat. Of course that would be his luck.

He slowly raised his hand, swallowing nervously as he waited for the teacher to call on him. Once she did he asked to go to the bathroom, and with a sympathetic glance at him the teacher nodded. He grabbed his bag and his coat and flashed her a small, thankful smile as he darted out of the classroom, all eyes on him as he rushed from the room, his strong Omega scent permeating the air as he walked by.

Cas knew that his best option right now was to get to Dean so he could get home. _Dean_ , he thought, and a fresh wave of slick gushed from his hole. God, did he want to be in his mate’s arms at that instant; to have him coddle him and hold him close and give him the knot he so desperately needed. He and Dean had been mates for a full two months now, an arrangement that that been worked out between their two families when Dean had first presented as an Alpha and Cas began showing signs of being an Omega. It wasn’t uncommon for families to arrange matings, and Dean and Cas were especially happy about the deal, considering that they had been lifelong best friends and each other’s mutual crushes for years.

He cursed as slick dripped down his thighs upon thoughts of Dean and he reached back, patting at his now soaked jeans as he quickened to tie his jacket around his waist and hide the wet spot. He knew that his mate would be in the gym locker room after school; it’s where he always was when he had to get ready for football practice. He pulled out his cell phone as he flew down the stairwell, tapping out a quick message to Dean.

**To: De <3  
02/11/16 | 2:29 PM**

_im in heat. meet me in the lockr room_

His mate’s reply was almost instantaneous, as he had expected it to be.

**From: De <3  
02/11/16 | 2:30 PM ******

_I just walked out of class… I’ll be there ASAP. Sit tight honeybee_

Castiel couldn’t help but smile as he read Dean’s words, and he came to a stop in front of the door to the locker room, leaning against the wall and grinning down at his phone. More slick began to leak from his ass and over his slick thighs as he thought of Dean and all the things that he planned to do with his wonderful jock boyfriend once they got some privacy.

“Well, well,” A nasty laugh caught Castiel’s attention and he looked up, recoiling against the wall at the sight of Gordon Walker, co-captain of the football team, and several other Alphas coming closer. Gordon scented the air, nose crinkling as a delighted smile spread over his face. “Who knew Cas Novak could ever smell so good.”

Castiel whimpered and stepped further away as Gordon and the other Alphas approached, his back knocking against the locker room door. Gordon reached out and grabbed his neck, pushing up against him and forcing him through the door. Cas gasped and stumbled back, landing flat on his ass in the middle of the locker room. The Alphas snickered as Cas scrambled away from them, the smell of his heat following him wherever he went.

A growl rumbled from Gordon’s throat. “Look at the little bitch, running away. Makes me want to chase him,” he said, his eyes flashing red as the smell of his arousal filled the air. One of the Alphas standing behind him, Alistair, grinned.

“I bet he’s a screamer.”

“That’s what you always say,” Gordon huffed, almost annoyed, but too preoccupied with Castiel to really care for what Alistair had to say. He stepped forward and bent down, hoisting Castiel up by the collar and pinning him against a locker. Cas began to tremble, squirming in his grip as Gordon pressed his nose into the side of his neck and sniffed.

“Fuck, I can’t wait to breed you up…”

“Let me go,” Castiel gasped, pushing Gordon away and making to dart past him. The Alpha snarled in response and dove after him, taking him to the ground and dealing his body over the Omega, beginning to rut furiously against his clothed ass as he snarled in his ear.

“I’m not letting you anywhere, Omega. I’m going to fuck you so full you can’t breath, and I’m not going to stop until you’re pregnant with my pups…”

The other Alphas gathered around Castiel, pulling their cocks out and beginning to masturbate as Gordon continued to dry him him. He was just starting the worm Castiel’s pants off, the Omega sobbing and kicking out beneath him, when the locker room door opened and Dean stepped in. His eyes widened at the sight of nearly six Alphas surrounding his mate, one on top of him and rutting against him, and he lost it. He snarled so loudly that everyone in the room heard it, and there wasn’t even a second before he had pounced, wailing on the first Alpha within his reach.

Within three minutes half of the Alphas were knocked out on the ground, and the rest had fled. The only one left was Gordon, still draped over Cas’s back and growly quietly at Dean.

“He’s mine, Winchester. Back off,” he hissed. Dean’s nose crinkled and he growled.

“He’s _my_ mate, and he does not want to be with you. Get off of him,” Dean ordered. Gordon raised his eyebrows at the other Alpha, threatening, and Dean roared, lunging forward and tackling him to the ground. They started to roll around, fighting, as Castiel stood to the side and yelled at them to stop.

Dean did stop, eventually. It was only once Gordon was unconscious and nearly beaten to death that he let up, and then it was only because Castiel was sobbing beside him and begging him not to kill him. Dean stood up, knuckles bloody and bruised, and turned to look at Cas. His expression softened from one of anger to one of concern and fear, and he stepped forward, cupping Cas’s cheek.

“Oh, honeybee, are you alright? Did they hurt you? I’m so sorry I wasn’t there…”

“I’m fine,” Castiel whispered, leaning into his Alpha’s touch and taking a deep, steadying breath to inhale his scent. His whole bid vibrated in response and he stepped closer, pressing himself up against Dean’s body. “Alpha, _please_.”

Dean growled and reached around, wrapping Cas up in his arms and slipping his hand down his pants. Immediately his fingers were covered in slick and he grinned, brushing the tips of his fingers over Cas’s sensitive hole as he led him to lie down on one of the changing benches.

“Dean,” Cas whined, kicking his pants off desperately as slick continued to leak geeky from his hole. Dean purred at the sound of his mate saying his name, swiping his fingers through the mess of sticky slick and sucking it up with a moan.

“Oh, baby, you have no clue how long I’ve been waiting for you to go into heat,” he groaned, then knelt down, diving in between Cas’s legs and lapping at his slick hole like a starved man. Cas screamed, arching his back and pushing up against Dean’s tongue.

“Dean! Oh, _oh De!_ ” he cried, his small Omega cock twitching and standing at attention as Dean continued to eat his ass out, flicking his tongue back and forth over his sensitive rim as he attempted to drink up the never-ending supply of slick that Cas’s body was providing.

Castiel came on Dean’s tongue a few minutes later, and only then did the Aloha seem to have his full of slick, climbing onto the bench along with Cas and spreading his legs wider. Cas’s breath hitched and he looked up at Dean in wonder, hooking his heels around Dean’s jean-clad ass and whining needily.

“Please, Alpha. I need your knot. Want your pups,” he pleaded. Dean shushed him, leaning down to kiss his lips and smother his needy whimpers. As they kissed Dean undid his zipper, and then he was sliding into Cas in one slick motion, smiling against his lips as the Omega cried out and jerked beneath him.

Cas’s body shook with another orgasm- one that his poor oversensitive cock wasn’t ready to provide- and tears sprung to his eyes as Dean began to rut into him furiously. This was the first time they were having sex during one of Cas’s heats (but by far not the first time they ever had sex) and Dean was not going gentle. In fact, by the red look in his eyes, his Aloha had near total control.

“Oh, knot me! Knot me, Alpha, claim me, _please_!” Cas screamed as he felt Dean’s knot starting to catch on his rim, inflating just enough to make it a tight fit before popping out again. Dean continued to rut into him for another good five minutes before he finally caught, and then he snarled, leaning down to bite harshly at Cas’s neck as his cock pulses inside the Omega.

Cas let out a desperate noise, one that sounded much like a sob, as he wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulders and buried his nose in the Alpha’s neck. “Oh, Dean,” he gasped. Dean purred.

“Mine,” he rumbled, lapping at Cas’s blood neck to clean him up as he continued to grind his hips forward and empty his release inside of the Omega. Cas smiled dazedly.

“All yours, Alpha.”


End file.
